From the Ashes
by Orion Snodgrass
Summary: Tyson Greay (OC) is somehow imbued with special fire based abilities, which has earned the hatred of everyone. Having been arrested and put on a ship for transport for a trial for various crimes, he survives a disease outbreak, leaving him the sole survivor of a shipwreck. Now in Arendelle, he is determined to hide his abilities at any cost, even his own life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Shipwreck

Tyson Greay looked out from the deck of the desolate prison ship, searching once more in a futile attempt for land or rescue. He was the sole survivor of the ship, where disease and storms had taken the lives of everyone else but him. Of course, with his inhuman abilities, he could simply fly away, but to where? Back in Europe, he was hated, thought of as a demon. His abilities were a control over fire that rivaled that of the powers of the Queen of Arendelle, Elsa. Or so he had heard of this supposed legend. But for now, he was the only one like this, empowered, yet weak against the onslaught of the people. He was put on this ship for transport to a remote island where he would be exiled for witchcraft, due to the fact that no man could kill him. Tyson could be hurt and feel pain like any man, but death was elusive, and even he could not end himself. He had tried, unable to cope with the miserable existence his curse had given him. He was orphaned at six, forced into the streets as a homeless vagabond, begging for a chance at life that he would never receive. Now, at twenty-seven, he was exiled to a god-forsaken ship adrift in the ocean.

Greay, as he preferred to be called, attempted to busy himself by looking through the ship, cleaning up, and taking inventory of supplies. Greay found that if he were to make it to land, there were enough precious metals and gems, as well as a sizable stash of money to provide him with a comfortable living. Greay rationed out food and potable water to help keep him alive long enough to perhaps drift to land. He found a guitar, and sat on deck playing it for a while; singing loud like he had at the street corners, where he had hoped an appreciation of music might bring in some income. His fingers glided across the strings as his voice broke through the lulling sound of the crashing waves against the hull of the ship. Weary from the exhaustion of the last few days, Greay soon put down the guitar and stared out upon the sunset as sleep descended mercifully upon him.

Greay awoke to a jolt as the ship leaned over to its left after hitting something very hard. A very groggy Greay lumbered over to the edge of the ship, surprised not to see waves, but shore. Suddenly awake, he rushed to find a telescope, which he used to scout out the land as far as he could see. Miles away, on the coast, sat a large city. Greay unloaded as much gold and gems as he could fit into a knapsack, then buried the rest on shore. He considered walking to the city, but judged it too far, and he didn't want to ruin his chances at the possibility of a new life by flying in. He would go, make himself welcome, and hide what he really was. For what he decided would be the last time, Greay summoned fire once more and set the ship ablaze. With any luck, someone would see it and sail over to rescue him. As the fire burned on, in due time, a ship made its way to Greay, and brought him in to the city. As he departed, a guardsman called out to him, "Welcome to Arendelle!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- A New Chance At Life

As Greay walked about the town, word spread quickly that the sole survivor of a shipwreck was here in Arendelle, and people milled about him, staring, questioning, and offering their welcome to him. A guardsman came up to him, informing him of a royal ball that evening where he could meet Queen Elsa. At first Greay declined, but people persisted, telling him he simply must meet the queen, and he relented. He was practically dragged to the castle by the crowd, surging to the ball. The same guardsman came to Greay and led him through the crowd, adamant about presenting this stranger to the queen. They soon made it into a large and magnificent castle where people danced and ice skated. "Ice skating?" Greay thought, "it is only summer!" But sure enough, when he touched the ground, it was slick, smooth ice. But his touch made it melt immediately, and his footsteps where melted into the ice. This made Greay nervous, afraid he might be exposed, so he made sure to stay off the ice as much as possible. Directed by a chain of people, he soon found himself before a tall, blonde woman with an ice blue dress that matched her eyes. She was absolutely stunning, the very image of beauty.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, sir," a butler introduced the woman to Greay.

"T-T- Tyson… Tyson Greay, but I just go by Greay." Greay stammered, trying to keep composure.

Elsa chuckled, "Are you okay, Mr. Greay? You seem stunned,"

"Well, you are… stunning…" Greay responded, breathless. Elsa blushed, thanking him. She then proceeded to ask him of his ill journey, and help returning home. Greay made it very clear he had no intentions of returning to Europe. Elsa found this strange, but made no fuss of it. Elsa led him through the castle, showing him around, and then took him back out onto the ice-laden ball room floor. Elsa stopped short and looked at the floor.

"It would seem that someone has hot feet," Elsa chuckled, gesturing to the ground. Greay's heart raced, for fear of exposure, and nervously moved his feet about, as not to leave a trail. Elsa noticed Greay's wet shoes, and eyed him playfully for a moment. Greay attributed it to having been soaked at the shipwreck. He soon excused himself, claiming to be tired and needing to retire for the night. After an hour's walk, Greay found an inn where he rented a room. He hid his knapsack, and went to sleep. He chuckled for a moment as he got on the mattress. It felt strange, as he was used to sleeping on the pavement and the dirt, exposed to the elements. Now, he was in what seemed like infinite comfort, and became determined to never let anything take away this new life from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Aurelius

Over the next week, Greay scoured the town for work. Here he had a chance, whereas back in Europe, no one dared to even consider him for employment. Finding many job offers, he finally found a blacksmith's forge, where the sixty-seven year old blacksmith, Aurelius, was in desperate need of an apprentice. Greay hastily accepted the job, eager to help the elderly man. Aurelius took Greay under his wing, teaching him the art of smithing. Greay noticed that his mentor held passion for his craft, and had worked very hard to perfect it. Greay learned where to mine for the best metals, to smelt their ores, make fine leather, and most of all, to form the materials into a useful item. Aurelius took great pride in his pupil, having Greay take over for him at times when his failing health prevented him from working the forge. Greay made a reputation for himself within Arendelle as a fine smith, one who might one day exceed Aurelius. Aurelius and Greay grew close, and became the father and son each other had never had the chance to have. Aurelius even knew the secret of Greay, which had been revealed when an accident happened. While Aurelius was inspecting a blade he had made for one of the guardsman, arthritic pain struck him arm, causing him to drop the sword into the burning forge. Greay instinctively reached out to catch the falling sword, extending his arm into the flames. He caught the sword by the blade, causing a slight cut. A drop of flaming blood dripped into the forge, causing the heat to skyrocket. Greay, however, retracted his arm unscathed. Aurelius said this simply proved Greay to be a smith. "Flaming blood! That's a sign- that you are the son of the forge!" Aurelius said to Greay. But he also respected Greay's fear, and never betrayed his secret to anyone.

In about a year, it seemed to anyone that Greay had always been in Arendelle. He was well respected, owned property in Arendelle, and was a quality smith. To all, his character and looks where impeccable. He was muscular, tall, with long, black tousled hair, and green eyes that had slivers of orange, like a fire raging behind his eyes. He was wealthy, but did not abuse his riches. Many a homeless person now had a decent life, employed in a mine Greay discovered to help supply his forge. Greay- smithed goods were a must have, made with exceptional quality and reasonable price. If anything was to be said against Greay, it would be his interaction with others. He was kind, but tended to stay in the shadows, avoiding contact. Greay always wore gloves, laced with heat resistant fibers. He claimed it was merely his fashion, but some questioned otherwise, remembering how Elsa had hidden her true abilities. It was rumored that Tyson Greay held some great and terrible power that he never showed anyone. Some said it was ice, some speculated that perhaps he was Elsa's opposite, that he was in control of the very fires of Hell. But Greay always adamantly denied these claims, proclaiming to be as ordinary as any man. But it was rumored that even Queen Elsa kept a close watch on Greay, believing he was holding great power.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Crystal Ring

Greay wiped his brow, sweating intensely in the caves. His workers were on holiday, but he had to mine. The forge had a steady diet of metal that he intended to keep. Greay went to an iron ore vein, and swung a pick into the vein, steadily digging out chucks of ore he would later smelt. He was strangely compelled to dig deeper and kept chipping away at the wall until he saw the strange glow of three crystals. He dug them out, finding an icy blue crystal, a fiery red crystal, and a strange gem of a deep purple color. Each gem reacted to his touch differently. The blue crystal seemed to remove the fire inside, whereas the red crystal focused the fire into its center and channeled it as light. The purple gem contained the fire, and made Greay feel weak. He put the three into his pocket, and returned to the forge to study them more.

After some time, Greay cut the gems into an intricate ring. The blue crystal was the base, with the red crystal at its core. The red crystal was cut into a kind of net, converging at the purple gem, wrapping around its base and firmly holding it at the ring's center. If it worked as Greay thought it might, it would help contain his abilities, thus 'normalizing' him. The blue crystal would extract his abilities; the red crystal would focus it and put it into the purple gem, which would contain them as long as it was in contact with him. Shakily, Greay slid the ring onto his finger, and felt a sharp pain flood his body. It felt as if the ring was trying to turn him inside out. Greay cried out, wracked with agony, and collapsed to the ground. His vision slowly went black as the pain forced him into the realm of unconsciousness.

Greay awoke on the floor of his forge an hour later, finding the pain to be gone. The ring seemed to have a strange glow to it, light flowing into the blue crystal, flowing through the red, and converging into a ball within the purple crystal. He raised a hand, attempting to summon fire. Nothing. He stretched his arm over the forge, and was forced to retract his arm due to the heat. His arm came out red and burnt. Despite the pain in his arm, Greay began to laugh. For the first time in ever, he was normal. For the first time in ever, he didn't have to worry about accidentally becoming exposed, about being a monster. "This ring would never come off", Greay promised himself, "Never".

"Mr. Greay, are you quite sure you're all right? You do seem rather pale. If you are sick, I can take the delivery to the queen for you. If you are sick, Elsa will be quite understanding." A servant told Greay, blocking the door to Elsa's throne room.

"I assure you, I have never felt better in my life. Please, just allow me to take this to the queen. Should not a craftsman be allowed to show his craft to a customer?" Greay replied, forcing the servant to relent. Reluctantly, the servant opened the door, allowing Greay to enter. Elsa looked up, slightly bored. "Yes, Mr. Greay, what is it you need?" she called out to him. Greay continued across the room toward her, with a small, yet intricate box. "I have brought you something of my design, majesty," He replied. He held the box out toward her. As Elsa reached out for the box, her finger brushed the ring. Her eyes widened, and he retracted her hand with a cry of pain. She stared at the ring, and then looked at Greay's pale skin. Though claiming to feel fine, Greay had fell ill since putting on the ring. His strength left him, and he was very fatigued and battling fever. Elsa eyed the ring suspiciously.

"Where did you get that?"

"I… made it…" Greay responded. Elsa rose from her throne, gliding over to Greay, grabbing his hand and looking at the ring, careful not to touch. Greay tried to pull away, but had not the strength, and Elsa held fast.

"Why is it glowing like that?" Elsa demanded.

"I… don't know…" Greay replied, suddenly nervous. His mind screamed for him to leave, but there was no escape.

"Take it off," Elsa commanded, "It's not good. There's something wrong with it."

"I think not. I made it myself! Why would I make something evil?" Greay retorted, backing away.

"Just take it off. It hurt me, and it's obvious it's hurting you! What are you hiding, Tyson Greay? What don't you want me to see?" Elsa pleaded.

Greay clinched his jaw, and backed away. "No." He turned and began to walk away. Halfway to the door, he found his foot encased in ice, unable to move.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you keep that… thing" Elsa said as she approached Greay. She grabbed his arm, but he resisted, flailing. Elsa wrestled his arm, but Greay would not lose his ring. The ring was more important than anything. It was his escape from his curse. No one, not even a queen, would have the right to take that from him.

"Don't make me do this, Tyson!" Elsa said as ice began to form around his arm. He pulled at it, shattering it. He pushed Elsa to the ground, where she then froze most of his body, preventing movement. Greay clinched his fist, but Elsa eventually wrested the ring away, throwing it across the room. Greay could feel his power flooding back to him in a searing blast within. The ice disintegrated, and Greay fell to the floor screaming. Repressed too long, his powers surfaced in his agonized body, manifesting in his eyes and hands going ablaze. Wracked with agony, Greay crawled toward his ring, his salvation. A blast went over his head and encased the ring in thick ice right as he reached out to grab it. Greay brought a weak fist down on the ice as tears came to his eyes. Now they knew. They would get rid of him for sure. Elsa would throw him out, imprison him, something. Burning pain coursed through him as unconsciousness once more took hold of Greay. Elsa rushed over to him, holding him, crying.

"What have I done? What have I done? I'm sorry…. So… so sorry…" She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Without the Ring

Greay awoke to a stone 'bed' in a dungeon. Groggy and very sore, he rolled to his side, where he fell of the thin bed and went into the floor.

"Ouch…. That doesn't look fun," A girl's voice said, startling Greay. Greay shot up off the ground and stood in front of a redheaded girl, keeping his right arm outstretched to separate them.

"Whoa, calm down…. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Anna, Elsa's sister. She had to go somewhere, so she had me to watch you, in case you went all fire crazy."

"Why am I in the dungeon? What crime have I committed?" Greay inquired, arm still outstretched.

"You haven't done anything wrong; we just didn't have anywhere else to put you. You were still, well, burning, and the other rooms were a little more… flammable." Anna replied.

"Where's my ring?" Greay asked, lowering his arm.

"Elsa has it, in that box you made her. You want me to get it for you? Elsa doesn't like it for some reason, but, I mean, it's not hers…." Anna responded, and Greay had her go to get the ring. When she left, a little snowman entered the room.

"Hi, I'm Olaf," The snowman said. "Who are you? Anna wants me to watch you, make sure you don't do anything weird."

"Tyson Greay. Call me Greay," Greay grumbled.

"So… what is the weird thing you do? Can you show me? Please?" Olaf inquired, scooting forward.

"No." Greay mumbled.

"Please? I really want to-"

"NO."

"Okay, okay. You seem upset, I get that. Sorry. Need a hug?" Olaf said, arms wide and coming towards Greay, who was practically chanting 'Get away!' while backing himself into a corner. Olaf jumped onto Greay, who began to throw himself round the room, yelling loudly and trying to pry the snowman off of him. Anna rushed down to the dungeon, worried by the noise. Upon seeing Greay's predicament, she burst out in laughter, thoroughly amused at Greay's futile attempts to remove Olaf, who had a death grip hug on Greay's leg. After composing herself, Anna calmed down Greay so that she could get Olaf off his leg. Olaf was mesmerized by Greay's warmth, and constantly tried to touch him, which greatly irked Greay.

Anna was unable to find the ring, or the box, which made Greay worry that Elsa may have destroyed the ring. Greay left the dungeon cell and began his own hunt for the ring, determined to find it. Elsa may now know what he was, but it would end there. He searched all throughout the castle, but found nothing. Maybe it was stress, or his sickness, but his chest tightened and breathing became difficult. He felt his heart would explode. Clutching his chest, he sank to the ground, struggling for breath. He coughed vehemently, but no air came to his lungs, and his head throbbed. Tunnel vision enveloped him as he tried to crawl to someone who might help.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Bound to the Ring

Elsa returned to her palace with the troll grandfather, who had asked to take a look at Tyson Greay personally. "This worries me," Pabbie had said, "When strong magic like this is repressed, the consequences are dire." Pabbie clutched the box with the ring tightly. He had identified two of the crystals, the blue and red to be sacred troll crystals given to the children once they came of the age of adolescence. Their properties were indeed magical, but they had never been used in such ways as the ring. The purple crystal, however, was unknown and held very strong and very dark magic. Not only did it contain Greay's mystic power, but his life force, which explained his illness afterward. Pabbie urged Elsa to hasten her return to the castle, as being separated from his life force would definitely kill him.

Anna found Greay face down in one of the halls, barely breathing, a weak, deathly, ragged gasping. He was unconscious, and Anna felt no pulse when she pressed her finger to his neck. She ran to find the royal doctor, who might be able to help. When the doctor arrived, Greay's breathing stopped. The doctor said Greay's heart had failed and he was dying. After trying to resuscitate him, the doctor slowly stood, with a grim expression in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I've done all I can. I must call it, Mr. Greay is dead."

The doors exploded open as Elsa and Pabbie entered the hall, rushing over to Greay.

"What happened to him, doctor?" Elsa asked.

"Heart failure, ma'am. Strange, for a man of his health and youth," The doctor replied, "But I'm afraid it's too late to save him now."

Pabbie took the ring from the box, and with a sigh, placed on Greay's finger. After a long minute, Greay's chest rose and fell slowly, and he began to breath. Pabbie looked to Elsa sadly.

"This ring is forever bound to him. Their fates are intertwined. If he is separated from the ring, he is removed from his life force, and thus will die."

"Is there some way to extract it? Destroy the crystal, and put his life back in him?" Elsa asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know. I've never seen this before. But I would advise against attempting to destroy the ring. If you destroy it, you may give life back to him, or you might disperse it to where he cannot get it back, ever. Perhaps, worst of all, the destruction of the ring might also destroy the life force, and Greay will die. The ring must stay with him." Pabbie sighed, saddened for Greay having put himself in this situation.

"What would make him do something like this to himself?" Elsa wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I can find out. I can look through his memories, his mind; experience his life through his eyes." Pabbie responded, and then put a hand on Greay's face. He seemed transfixed, seeing nothing of the real world around him. Shock and horror spread across his face, and a single tear ran down his cheek. Anna pulled Pabbie's hand from Greay's face and Pabbie immediately snapped from his trance.

"Oh…my God…" Pabbie choked, holding back tears, "I… have never… seen… so much pain. Never have I seen someone so permeated in pain, someone who felt so entirely alone."

Greay twitched, moaning in unconscious slumber. Elsa wondered what awful nightmare he was living in his sleep.

"He is so afraid. Everywhere he has gone, people have despised him. They have always thought he was a monster, since he was six. He has even begun to believe the things they have called him are what he is. That's why he did this. He's so afraid that he will be forced out again. He just doesn't want to hurt anymore, but he's always hurting. He's gone to the point that he doesn't even want to live anymore, and he has tried… to end it all." Pabbie continued, dazed by the horrors that were the life of Tyson Greay.

Elsa stared at Greay, wishing there was something she could do to help him, to save him from his nightmarish life, the emptiness that threatened to swallow his world, and consume his very soul. She understood, to a degree, what he was feeling. She was so afraid of hurting others that she would go to any length to escape. He was afraid of being hurt, because he knew he could only take so much before he would finally erupt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Aurelius' Goodbye

Greay awoke, moaning groggily and rising out of a bed slowly.

"Oh my goodness, you're finally awake! I've to go tell Elsa!" Olaf yelled, hurriedly running out of the room, while a tired Greay tried to process what was going on. Olaf slammed the door shut, the noise startling Greay, who jumped out of the bed and went face first into a steel desk near the bed. Elsa walked in as Greay was attempting to control the bleeding from his nose.

"What happened to you?" Elsa chuckled. Greay pointed to a large dent in the desk with his free hand, and replied in a very nasal voice, "I hate that snowman." Elsa chuckled, and reassured Greay that Olaf meant well, just wasn't too bright. Greay wondered why he was in a royal guest room instead of a dungeon if his fire abilities were so dangerous. Elsa pointed out the ring, and told him not to take it off. Greay found this confusing, but decided not to argue. For some reason, though she hated the ring, she didn't want him to remove it. Strange. Greay left the royal palace, and went back about to his work as a smith. Within a few days, he was back to producing fine items, weapons, and whatnot for the people of Arendelle. Greay was back to his routine of business, and felt confident over the next few weeks that Elsa had not betrayed his secret.

"All right, Kristoff. Sven's horseshoes are good as new," Greay said.

"How much will that run me?" Kristoff replied.

"Fifteen."

One of Greay's employees ran up to Greay.

"Don't you see I'm in the middle of business?" Greay growled.

"Sorry sir. But Aurelius! He's dying!"

Greay shot up and took off running to Aurelius' home. He burst into the home to find some nurses attending to the bed-ridden man. Greay dismissed the nurses, and made his way to the bedside. Aurelius, now sixty-nine, was a ghost of the man he was. Thin and bony, and he had not the strength to do the smithing he loved. Weakly, he turned his head to face Greay, and smiled a weak, faint smile.

"Tyson Greay…" He whispered hoarsely.

"Aurelius… how are you?"

"Oh, I think you know. But don't fret. I'm sixty-nine. Sixty-nine, for goodness sake! I've lived long and well, and if today is my last, it's okay with me."

"You'll be fine." Greay said, though doubting his own statement.

Aurelius chuckled. "Yes, I will be. I know where I'm going. Maybe God has a forge up there, just for me."

"I don't want to lose you," Greay sighed.

"I know. I've lived long, and I'm happy. My… only regret… is that.. I wasn't… your… father." Aurelius gasped, the end drawing near. Greay grasped his hand, holding tight.

"You are my father," Greay replied, tears forming.

Aurelius smiled, and then closed his eyes, breathing his last. Greay sank to his knees, holding the still, bony hand of the man who had been the closest thing to a father Greay had ever had.

It rained all that week, and Greay worked in the forge all that week, trying to forge the perfect sword. Aurelius had loved smithing, and he loved to make swords most of all. Every ounce of grief went into Greay's arms as the brought down the hammer that bent and formed steel into a double edged great sword. Never had a blade so fine came forth from the forge. At the day of Aurelius' funeral, just before he was lowered into the earth, Greay placed the blade into Aurelius' hands, like a great warrior's sword would be placed at his burial. Many people attended the funeral, even the queen. Aurelius had been a well-loved man within Arendelle.

Greay sat near the grave of Aurelius, contemplating his own life. What now? Aurelius had taught him to smith, and that is what he did. But demand was dwindling. He had supplied many people with various items, and now, all they needed was the occasional horseshoe or minor repair. The forge wasn't making enough to support itself. And then there was the matter of Elsa's knowledge of his…powers. She seemed to watch him everywhere, as if waiting for something to happen. The ring being on Greay was of utmost importance to her. Greay believed it was because of the fact that she felt threatened by his powers, and wanted him to remain powerless, which was fine with him, because he didn't want his power either. It had made his life what it was- empty and purposeless. Endless opportunity wasn't the bliss some might expect. It was confusing, where every detail of his choices must be carefully considered, for the consequences of such could be far reaching, harming more than himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight- Breaking

Greay walked out from a hard day in the mines. The roof collapsed in one part, and one of his workers got trapped by the leg. Greay and other workers dug for hours trying to free the man. He was screaming his lungs out the entire time, which didn't help the situation. Greay finally pulled the man out, and carried him to the doctor with a broken leg. Greay's clothes and skin were covered in dust, and some blood from the man's crushed leg. Greay went home and took his ring off to clean it. But the moment he did so, his chest tightened immensely and breathing ceased. He shakily put the ring back on, and his chest immediately released its grip on his heart and lungs. He looked at the ring, with the essence of his power in a glowing, swirling mass of light at the center of his ring. What had he done when he made this ring? It was meant only to contain his power. Perhaps, in his ignorance of the gems, there was something he missed. And now, the ring was a life or death matter. Lose the ring and die.

Lose the ring… and die…

Isn't that what he had wanted so many times? The ability to be no more, to hurt no more? And now, how much was he hurting? He had lost Aurelius, his curse was revealed to Elsa, and despite his work in Arendelle, he was still alone. And he simply wanted to go away, be a bother to no one anymore. After getting his affairs in order, he left Arendelle, slowly trudging along the shore towards the remains of the wrecked prison ship, symbolic of his own wrecked heart.

Elsa made her way down to the Greay's forge to see him, but found him not there. She scoured the town, asking around, but found nothing. She returned to his forge, hoping maybe he left for a moment then returned. He was still gone. A parchment on the anvil caught her eye. She looked at it, looking in horror at the title.

Last Will and Testament.

And then, she found a note with a vague message- 'Back to where it began'.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- On Two Fronts

Elsa wracked her mind trying to figure out the vague message. Back to where it began. What did that mean? His birthplace? No, there was no way to get there, wherever it was. He wasn't in the palace, where he first met her. Where it had begun. The shipwreck! He was the sole survivor! Elsa hurriedly went to find a horse, and took off in the direction where the ship had run aground almost two years before. One of the guards tried to stop her, saying something of inbound ships. It didn't matter to her, merchants and diplomats came all the time to Arendelle. They could wait. Greay could not. She sped toward the ship, and soon arrived at the wreck. Greay stood at the starboard edge of the ship, which looked like an ancient ruin. He was silent, unmoving, staring out at the open sea, where the faint outline of ships could be seen. She quietly moved toward him, as not to startle him.

"I know you're there," Greay said, unmoving, "I can feel when someone looks at me,"

"Greay…" Elsa started, but found words elusive.

"Don't. Just stop. My mind is set. Don't make this hard. Just go, let me get this done with," Greay responded, a grim and despaired tone in his voice. His arms shifted nervously.

"I'm not going to let you," Elsa replied, grabbing Greay's shoulder, turning him around to face her, where he collapsed. His hand was bare, the ring gone. A slight splash could be heard.

"No! Greay, what have you done?" Elsa screamed, but Greay could only respond with a weak wheeze. Elsa went to the edge of the ship, and saw the slight glint of the ring descending into the water. She raised her hand, and the water formed into an ice spike that went through the ring, and rose to Elsa. She retrieved it and tried to put it on Greay, but he resisted with incredible strength for a dying man.

"Please Greay, please don't do this. People care for you. I…care for you." Elsa cried.

A slight boom from the sea rang out, and the side of the wrecked ship exploded in splinters and pieces as a cannonball tore through its eroded frame. More shots rang out, striking the shore and the outer portions of Arendelle.

"Greay, please, come on, I need your help. Please, just put the ring on." Elsa pleaded.

Greay took the ring, and put it in his pocket, and slowly arose.

"Being close, it will not contain my powers, but will let me live for a while longer," Greay said.

"But I need-" Elsa started, but Greay cut her off.

"No. Let me at least die trying to help for once. There is a navy bombarding your people. Next, an invasion. That's how it works. Someone has declared war, and you aren't prepared. Go back and help your people. Maybe I can hold them off."

Elsa began to protest, but Greay took off in flight before her words could reach him. She prayed quietly that Greay would live, and that this invasion could be stopped.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten- Sacrifice

Greay flew over the invading ships, where the blast of hundreds of cannons from fifteen ships became a constant, deafening roar. His presence alarmed the soldiers onboard, who promptly began to fire muskets and crossbows at him. Flight, however, put him at a farther range than their weapons had. He managed to grab a few musket balls and arrows, and embedded them deeply into their respective ships with a hard toss. Greay shot downward toward a group of ships in line, accelerating quickly as he braced for impact. He slammed through the ships like a knife through butter, puncturing his way through all the ships, effectively crippling them. If they moved, or fired cannons, it would capsize. Other ships, seeing the distress of the other ships, began to focus cannons upon Greay, and he was flying all over the place trying to dodge.

Elsa rushed back into the city, urging citizens to retreat to the castle for their protection. Naval bombardment devastated the city, houses and building reduced to rubble in an instant, debris making being outdoors a hazardous act. The guardsman and soldiers rushed to their ships and to the outer wall of the city, where cannons were employed to return fire upon the ships. The invading force was identified to have originated in the Southern Isles, made clear when the ships dropped their smaller life rafts to move the invading soldiers, and Prince Hans was seen amongst their officers, at the head of the invading force. Elsa raised a hand, freezing out a massive wall of ice to stop the advance. The ships focused cannon fire into its center, and soon, the wall crumbled. Arendellian soldiers massed on the shore, and Elsa summoned up Marshmallow at the front of the line, waiting for the inevitable landing of the army of the Southern Isles. Elsa looked up to see a flaming streak over the ships, dodging cannon balls, and other smaller projectiles she couldn't see. She hoped Greay would be okay, but something in her told that he might not make it. A cannon rang out, and the flaming streak plummeted into the ocean.

Greay was trying to dodge too many things at once. He never noticed the shot coming until the cannonball slammed into his chest, and he could hear his ribs breaking. Winded and dazed, he lost focus and plummeted to the ocean floor. At his height, hitting the ocean felt like he had fell off a cliff into a pile of rocks. Wracked with pain, he sunk into the ocean. He noticed blood and crystal fragments floating over him. The ring was broken. Destroyed. This was it, he would die. He sank deeper, staring out at the light reflecting through the ocean. And he thought of how his whole life had been searching for purpose, for belonging. Like the light in the ocean, his life was scattered, pointless, serving no purpose. But the light didn't need destination, didn't need purpose. It was the fact that it was scattered that made it so beautiful. The light followed the water, seeking the darkness to fill it. Purpose. To find something empty and to fill it. That was it, the purpose to his life, to all life. To fill the emptiness within every soul. But how could he fill anything when he was so empty? This question filled his mind as the darkness began to envelop him. Cold surrounded him, and he began to rise to the surface, light spilling over him before his eyes closed for what he thought was the last time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven- From the Ashes

Elsa ran over the ocean, freezing the water beneath her feet. She searched frantically for the area where Greay fell, but couldn't find him in the vast expanse. She tried, futilely, to call out to him, but received no response. Her mind and heart were racing. Could he be gone? She couldn't bear the thought. She was going to find him. She raised a hand, forming a plate of ice at the ocean floor, slowly rising. No matter where Greay was, this would find him. The warships shifted upward, but their weight broke through the ice where they were. Some ships were left with gaping holes where the ice had crushed through the ship's hull. Outward, far off from the ships, a small, dark form rose from the water. Elsa ran towards it, finding it to be Greay, not breathing, his chest crushed, bleeding. The ring was smashed, shards of it having cut their way deep into his chest. Elsa held his body, weeping, not noticing footsteps behind her.

"If that wretch's death makes you weep, then what when I destroy Arendelle?" Prince Hans smirked.

Elsa looked at him in anguish and rage. She shot ice towards him, but Hans sidestepped, and the blast struck a soldier, who dropped into the waters. Elsa raised her hand, ready to send another blast, but Hans took his sword and gently moved it away. He then stepped in front of her staring at Greay's body. He chuckled, and then brought his sword downward, stabbing into his heart. Blood and fire poured out, enveloping Greay, consuming his body in flames.

"You monster," Elsa hissed, her hands twitching.

Two of the soldiers grabbed her from behind, wresting control of her arms, but she simply froze their legs and enveloped them in ice. She faced Hans, who struck her with a blast of lightning.

"You don't seriously think I would go against you without some power of my own. You fool. With my mastery of the 'dark arts', I could best you a thousand times over. But, that isn't my desire. My desire is to take everything you and Anna ever loved, and destroy it, and leave you with nothing."

Hans chuckled, and turned to Greay's burning body, and brought his sword down onto the body, cleaving it in two. "I want you to watch everything burn."

Greay's body disappeared, turning into a mass of swirling fire. The mass slowly rose, forming the basic outline of a man. Rapidly, it began to form further, and Tyson Greay began to emerge. Hans stared in a mixture of shock, confusion, and fear. He sent a stream of electricity into Greay, which had no effect. Hovering slightly above the ground, Greay moved toward Hans.

"You sure you want to do this?" Greay inquired.

Yelling, Hans brought his sword to Greay in a wide arc. Greay brought his fist down on the blade, shattering it to splintering pieces. Greay's hands and eyes erupted in flames.

"You really want to do this?" Greay hissed. Hans sent a bolt of lightning, which threw Greay back. Hans signaled the fleet to commence invasion. The armies of attackers and defenders clashed on the shore, battle cries flying out with spears, arrows, cannons and muskets. Swords clashed, explosions roared. Marshmallow, Elsa's abominable snowman, tore his way through the enemy. Every strike on his flesh only enraged him more, manifesting in ice spikes and claws protruding from his body. The trapped navy used their remaining cannons to bombard the battlefield, sending men flying. A storm of cannonballs tore Marshmallow to pieces, but not before his white body had been turned red with the blood of many invading soldiers.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve- Made for Destruction

Even halfway across the frozen ocean, Greay could hear the battle-cry of thousands of soldiers embattled on the shores of Arendelle. This was his home, under attack. Everything he now held dear, threatened. And then worst of all, the only one who knew everything he was, and still cared for him, now could very well be killed. Greay had already lost Aurelius, but he would not lose Elsa. Somehow, despite taking a direct, killing blow from a cannon ball, he lived, and now nothing would stop him. He shot downward toward Hans, rearing back to send an earth shattering blow. Hans ducked and rolled, and shot up a kick into Greay's stomach. The ring's shards, already embedded in his flesh, cut their way even deeper. Greay slammed into the ground, ice cracking and sea water seeping through. Hearing metal sliding out of scabbards, Greay rolled as swords were brought down were he landed, barely missing their target. Greay twisted, shooting out his legs in a wide arc, sweeping Hans' soldiers of their feet. Arcane lightning streaked towards him, but an ice wall formed in its way, shattering as the electricity dispersed. Elsa grabbed Greay, holding tightly.

"You're back," she said, her voice quivering.

"And you state the obvious. You should go, Hans really wants to hurt you, and I'm not going to let that happen." Greay replied.

"But you'll get hurt,"

"A lot of people are going to get hurt. You are the Queen of Arendelle, charged with defending your people. Go, fulfill your post, and I will take care of Hans."

"I'm not leaving you," Elsa replied, staring full into Greay's eyes. Greay relented with a sigh. She wanted to protect him, but he was determined to protect her. There was no way this could end well.

Greay went into a dead sprint toward Hans, who came running toward Greay. As they collided, they exchanged blows. Greay's fist slammed into Hans' ribcage and Hans brought a blow directly to Greay's face. Greay grabbed Hans by the neck, and threw him across the ice, jumping up to pounce as Hans careened into the ocean, bursting through the ice. Greay dove into the frigid water, searching for Hans'. The water felt static, and soon searing electricity passed through Greay, wracking him with pain as his muscles contracted unnaturally, contorting Greay. Hans appeared out of nowhere, thrusting a dagger into Greay's writhing form. As it pierced his leg, Greay cried out, inhaling water. He shot upward, into a thick roof of ice. With all the strength he could muster, he brought he fist into the ice, breaking it along with his hand. He came up, with Hans grasping the dagger his leg, out of the water. Sprawled out on the ice, Greay kicked Hans in the face. Hans reared back, stunned. Greay, with Elsa's help, struggled to his feet. He persuaded her to return to Arendelle, following her. He urged her to hurry not a moment too soon, as Hans shakily arose, yelling his threats out to Elsa and Greay as a thunderstorm descended upon Arendelle.

"So it's true, Tyson Greay? You are the burning demon of Britain I have heard so much of? The legends are true, you are made for destruction, and destruction shall we have!" Hans shouted as Greay limped off, clutching his leg to prevent bleeding.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen- Recuperation

The shore was sheer insanity. Arendelle had held off the invasion before the remaining troops returned to their ships, but both sides had large casualties. Terror had filled the citizens, who now prepared for a mass exodus of the city. In one of the invading officer's pockets, an invasion plan showed an even larger fleet incoming to surround the island. This was merely to soften Arendelle up.

Elsa and Greay returned, worn, tired, and injured from their run-in with Hans. Greay's right hand was broken, and his thigh was cut with a dagger. Elsa had minor burns and cuts, but was otherwise okay. Greay was taken within the castle, where Arendelle's finest medics had turned it into a hospital to attend the wounded of the battle. It was sickening, the blood and the cries of those who had suffered the horrors of war. A medic took Elsa and Greay to a separate room, where he began to examine Greay. Seeing his various injuries, the medic recommended immediate treatment. Greay was wary to receive treatment, for he never had a good experience at a doctor's scalpel. Six men came and held Greay down as the doctor meticulously went about his work. He began to clean and bandage the puncture in Greay's leg, pouring alcohol in the wound, and then stitching it up. Greay was screaming in agony, and the men struggled to keep him pinned to the table. Elsa stayed by Greay's side, holding his hand and doing her best to keep him calm. The worst of it came when the doctor noticed the bleeding from Greay's abdomen, and decided to cut it open to remove whatever was in it, which were the fragments of the ring. Greay grasped Elsa's hand tightly, hurting her slightly, but she said nothing. One of the men gave him a rag to bite down on, and it was soon bit to pieces as Greay tried to control his agonized cries and writhing. Elsa felt noxious, and couldn't bear to see Greay in such pain. Part of her wanted to leave, but she didn't have the heart to leave him alone like that. So she stayed with him, through it all. After it was all over, Greay was stitched up and bandaged, and he was permitted to go. The doctor gave Greay some beer to help ease the pain, but Greay refused, and they left to other parts of the castle to rest. The castle was filled, so only Elsa's room remained empty. Greay was hesitant to go in with her, not wanting to cause any rumors, but eventually relented. Greay lay down on the floor, tired and ready to sleep. Elsa, however, found it curious that he was going to sleep on the floor.

"There's a bed right there, you can sleep there," She explained.

"I'm fine. I'm used to it."

"I'm not sleeping right now, so you can use it if you want."

"I'm used to sleeping on the floor."

"What?" Elsa inquired, confused.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. Our lives are on complete opposite spectrums. You are rich. But me, well, before I came here, I was homeless, without the slightest value to my name."

"Homeless?"

"Yeah. Twenty years, since six. My parents died, and no one wanted me. Thought I was… something other than human. Anyway, that was my life. Begging for money, for work, for a chance to live. It was tough."

"I'm… sorry… I didn't know…."

"Not your fault, nothing to be sorry about,"

"Is that why you wanted to… kill yourself?"

"… Somewhat… Things have always been very hard for me, and I've… always been alone. I lost hope that I could ever be loved. Now, it's just resignation. So no one loves me? I've got to do something. I'm here for a reason, and it would be selfish to take that purpose and throw it away."

Elsa looked away, as if contemplating the ramifications of his last statement. She strode toward Greay and sat next to him.

"You really think no one loves you?"

"Do I have any reason to think otherwise?"

Elsa leaned into Greay, kissing him full on the lips, a deep, passionate kiss. After a minute she pulled back, looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, you do,"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen- Mending the Broken

Greay looked at Elsa in shock and confusion. She had just… kissed him?! His mind was reeling, unable to comprehend what was going on. Elsa looked at him with a smile.

"Even if no one else does, I love you," She stated with an unbreakable firmness.

Greay bit his lip, trying to wake himself from the dream. But a dream it was not, it was an unbelievable reality where he was indeed loved. He reached out and pulled Elsa toward him, embracing her as tears of unimaginable relief and joy poured down his face. Every wound in his heart had been closed, every scream in his soul silenced. There was only relief. Now, he didn't have to worry, he didn't have to hide. The whole world may come against him, but now he had a reason to stand up and fight back. Now he had someone to live for, to die for.

"I… love you, too." The words he had always hoped to have the chance to say, now uttered in the perfect moment, a moment which was seemingly eternal, and yet at the same time, agonizingly short, broke y a servant knocking at the door to tell Elsa that the invading fleet had just received reinforcements that where surrounding the city and nearby mainland. Elsa left, leaving Greay to himself, where blissful rest overtook him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen- Low Blow

Elsa walked the edge of the castle walls. She had evacuated everyone to be within the gates, and brought defenses inward. Her army and navy where setting up defenses and blockades wherever they could, lining the shore with ships and fences to slow advances. What worried her was Hans. He and some of the men where already on the mainland. Who knew what havoc they were causing now?

Suddenly, she felt sharp, electric, pain surge through her body, and she collapsed. Something slammed on her head, knocking her unconscious. Hans stood over her, laughing.

"Shocking, isn't it?"

Hans had one of his men carry her, as he went on, searching to find his other targets of vengeance.

Anna and Olaf burst into Elsa's room, frantic. Anna awoke Greay, asking where Elsa was. Groggily, Greay told her he didn't know and got up to help the search. Strangely, his hand was movable, and his abdomen felt fine. He ignored it, and followed Anna and Olaf around the castle searching for Elsa. She had been gone for hours, and wasn't showing up anywhere.

Greay had suggested they spilt up and search around the castle, and was on the other side of the castle when he hear Anna scream. He rushed over, only to find Olaf in pieces, and a broken window.

"What happened?"

"It was Hans! He's back! I don't know why he took Anna, though," Olaf replied, as he fianlly got his body to find his head.

Greay noticed a piece of paper pinned to the wall by a dagger. He tore it off, and began to read it.

Tyson Greay,

It seems that I have obtained the Queen of Arendelle. It also seems you two have an intimate connection.

Unfortunately, my plans prevent you from fulfilling that. She, along with the princess, are onboard one of my four-hundred thirty-seven ships around Arendelle. If you are as powerful and loyal as your dear Elsa says, then I challenge you to find her.

Hoping to See You Soon,

Prince Hans

Anger filled Greay as he took off into the air heading out for the open ocean.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen- Wrath of a God

Greay descended upon the first ship harshly, bursting through it, leaving a gaping hole through it- top to bottom. As the ship began to capsize, he searched frantically for Elsa and Anna, but they were no where to be found. Soldiers rushed him with spears, swords, and crossbows, but it was for naught. His fury came full in every blow, demolishing whatever, and whomever, he struck. He went over, ship to ship, a monster of the sea, leaving destruction in his wake as he searched onward. After the third ship, the others saw him and began to fire upon him. A cannon ball flew toward him, and Greay caught it, using its momentum to spin him around as he returned it back towards its cannon. When he came onboard, many soldiers dove overbard in absolute terror, leeeaving the braver men to face the wrath of Greay. He worked his may to the captain, demanding to know where Elsa had been taken. The captain replied with a slash from his sword, which Greay ducked under. He forced his hands into the woodwork of the flooring and with great force, tore the ship in half. The captain fell to the water, where a mast came on top of him, dragging him into the deep. Carrying a half of the ship in one hand, he glided off to face the rest of the fleet. He held up a the ship half, to show he would do this to all the fleet.

"You will not escape. Give me Elsa and Anna, or I will give you a hell the likes of which you have never seen before!" Greay screamed out, his voice booming over the ocean. From across the fleet, he heard Hans reply, "Come and get them if you wish to find them!" After that, all the ships began to pour out gunfire, arrows, cannons, every weapon in their arsenal was focused upon Greay as he threw the ship half into the nearest ship, coming down like a thunderstorm. With the merest thought, a great wall of fire appeared before him, and all projectile disentigrated upon touching it. As he approached the ships, he spread his arms, stretching out the wall, then brought his hands together, collapsing the wall in a fiery explosion that rocked the ships, setting many of them ablaze. Dense steam arose as a thick layer of ocean had evaporated in a blink of an eye. With the other ships out of the way, Greay proceeded toward Hans.

"Where are they?" Greay demanded.

"Oh, you know, weighing the ship down," Hans smirked.

Greay looked around the outside, and saw Elsa and Anna chained to the anchor.

"You little-"

"No need to get personal. It works rather simply. We fight, I beat you in front of them and kill you. Or say, you 'win', then I drop the anchor, and you watch them die. Then I kill you. Either way, you all will die."

"And for what purpose is this atrocities done?"

"Power. Glory. It's all quite simple. I redeem myself in the eyes of my family by taking over Arendelle by might rather than deception, and I win fame from Europe from killing you, a notorious 'demon-man'. Really, there is no way in which you can truly win. No matter what, you are a monster to them all. Your massacre of my fleet proves such. Even if you manage to beat me, the whole world is against you."

Greay started towards the anchor, but Hans' arcane lightning stopped him short.

"This is my day. My rules. Do not think for a moment that you can out-wit me. You were a homeless dog, I, a prince. I am by far superior." Hans said, drawing his sword.

Greay shakily stood, supporting himself on the mast.

"I... will never... let you win..." He growled, tearing the mast off the ship, and hurling it towards Hans, who sidestepped it.

"You would die long before you beat me. You will never save your 'love'."

Greay screamed as he rushed Hans, tackling him as he brought a vicous elbow across his face. As he hit the ground, Hans used a warping spell to teleport behind Greay. Hans stomped Greay's face through the boards, laughing. Greay reached back and grabbed Hans' foot, manifesting intense fire around his hands, burning through Hans' flesh. Hans screeched as he yanked his foot away, using restorational magic to heal the burns. Greay shot up to his feet, sending a searing stream toward Hans, who put up a warding spell to deflect the blast. Greay shot a massive fireball, which exploded upon striking the ward, shooting Hans back across the ship. Greay ran towards the side of the ship, and began to undo the chains holding Elsa and Anna. Hans came over and ran electricity down the chains, electrocuting Greay, but he held on, determined to free them. Hans used a fire spell to desroy the chain holding the anchor, sending it plummeting into the ocean, descending rapidly. Greay pulled at the chains, struggling to pull them free and hold his breath. Eventually, he pulled them free, and dizzily swam to the surface, carrying Anna and Elsa as he swam miles to shore, where he collapsed, weary and breathless.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen- To the Hills

"Wake up, Greay... Come on..." Elsa said, shaking Greay as he slowly awoke, his face in the sand. Anna was off getting Kristoff for help, and Elsa had chosen to stay with him. Greay rolled over, groaning, aching from a nine mile swim to save Anna and Elsa from Hans. He looked up, relieved to see that Hans' ship was a long way off, effectively crippled by Greay having torn its mast. Greay lay on the beach , exhausted. Elsa lay next to him, resting her head on his chest. Greay put his arm around her, holding her closely.

" Thank you," Elsa said, looking at him longingly.

" That's what love is, Elsa. Being willing to sacrifice everything to protect the ones you love. And there is no one else I love more than you." Greay replied.

" You sure know how to make a woman feel good," Elsa chuckled, blushing. She worked her way up to his lips, and kissed him, a gesture he gladly returned , in a moment of deep passion.

Anna and Kristoff made their way to the beach with Sven and Olaf, finding Elsa and Greay in eachother's embrace. Olaf and Anna found this particularly interesting, making various comments about Elsa finally 'having someone'. Elsa played it off, but Greay was a little flushed. With a little help, Gray got up on Sven and rode hi back to the city, where he rested off the day's events, and mentally prepared himself for the encounter with Hans he knew was coming once more.

Elsa had been thinking about the attack on the city, wanting a way to beat Hans without endangering Arendelle. After long thought, she believed she had found it, and gathered her family and Greay to present her ideas.

"So, Hans just wants to get at us. If we go away somewhere far from Arendelle, we can deal with him without putting my people in the line of fire." Elsa started.

"Oh, like hide-and-seek! I love that game!" Olaf, exclaimed, earning laughter fro those present.

"So, where would we go? Arendelle is a pretty big place," Anna stated, unsure of the plan.

Kristoff stood, looking out the window toward the North Mountain. "There. It's far, and you have that ice castle there. It would be perfect."

"We're forgetting one thing. Hans is going to bring an army. How do we beat that?" Greay sighed, "I mean, I've got a lot of power, but it only goes so far,"

Elsa leaned against Greay's shoulder, smiling. "It's a good thing I've got power, too."

Greay was shocked, and vehemently protested. "No, no, no, NO. You can't do this, you'll get hurt. I can't let you get hurt."

"You can't stop me," Elsa replied. Greay started to say something but she held a finger to his lips, stopping him short. "You're not talking me out of this."

"Okay, lovebirds, settle down now. So it's settled? We're going to the ice castle?" Kristoff interjected, and soon the meeting was adjourned as they began toward the North Mountain.


End file.
